


vvaarriiccockk

by vaarrrriicckk



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaarrrriicckk/pseuds/vaarrrriicckk
Summary: this is my first thing and its a bit of a crack fic. Varrick sees Varrick in the mirror and is smitten.
Relationships: Varrick/Zhu Li Moon, varrick/varrick
Comments: 2





	vvaarriiccockk

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know whats happening but please, please take this thing seriously. idk g'day

I looked at myself in the mirror and though "wow, i'm really hot!" i began to feel my dingaling get hard as i smooched my reflection, it felt amazing. just then a gust of wind ripped through the room and zhu li appeared!  
"sir ive got the thing for you,oooooo that looks hot let me join!!"  
"ZHU LI CAnT YOU SEE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF CANOODLING HERE?!"  
suddenly green goop came out of zhu lis you know what and i s creamed.

the end. 

tune in for the next episode of WHY IS THIS IN MY BRAIN YOU LACTOSE INTOLERANT PIGEON


End file.
